Resins obtained by the reaction of phenols with formaldehyde or a derivative thereof in the presence of an acid catalyst are well known as phenolic resins or novolak resins. Likewise, resins obtained by the reaction of aromatic hydrocarbons such as xylene and naphthalene with formaldehyde or a derivative thereof in the presence of an acid catalyst are well known as hydrocarbon resins. Furthermore, indene-coumarone resins and petroleum resins are also known as hydrocarbon resins, but formaldehyde or a derivative thereof is not used in this case because of the presence of olefinic linkages in indene or coumarone itself.
There is a description in JP53-24973 B that an aromatic oil resin obtained by the reaction of an aromatic oil with formaldehyde or a derivative thereof in the presence of an acid catalyst is used as an ingredient in formulating coatings. The aromatic oil used here is light oil, carbolic oil, naphthalene oil and the like and the hue varies from light yellow to brown. For this reason, the aromatic oil resin in question has found limited use in applications requiring transparency.
A variety of proposals have been made for control of vibration damping properties by the use of hydrocarbon resins; for example, commercial petroleum resin and commercial coumarone-indene resin in JP63-11980 A and JP62-141069 A and commercial polybutene, terpene resin and modified rosin in JP02-49063 A. Furthermore, an alkylbenzene-methylnaphthalene resin described in JP07-90130 A offers an example of the use of polycyclic aromatic resin.
A vibration damping agent to be incorporated in a base such as rubber, resin and bitumen in order to improve the vibration damping properties should desirably satisfy the requirement that tan δ (dissipation factor) of the resulting vibration damper is large in the use range and shows a small temperature dependence. However, these properties are known to be contrary to each other in many cases.
A process for hydrogenating hydrocarbon resins such as petroleum resins is described in JP2000-103820 A and elsewhere.